Nuit Citronnée
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: Bon première fic. Sur Gazette Aoi et Uruha et Miyavi. Lemon je dirais même très lemon donc sensibles s'abstenir. Petit délire : Miya donne rdv à Aoi et Uru pour une soirée...Mouvementée...X3


**Auteu**r : Ajousan Amai  
**Base** : Gazette / Miyavi  
**Disclaimer** : Ces jeunes demoiseaux ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas snif mais si ils veulent y'a de la place à ma maison XD  
**Pairing** : Miyavi X Uruha X Aoi (et oui plus on est de fou plus on rit)  
**Genre** : LEMON pas de sentiments (non sa coller pas ensemble)  
**Note** : C'est un petit défi personnel que je me suis lancé et que j'ai remarquablement relevé (envoyement de fleurs) mais je ne suis pas sûre du resultat donc vous me direz... J'ai pas besoin de critiques méchantes.  
**Re-note** : je crois je suis même sure que j'ai des fautes par ci par là m'en voulait pas mais le pire c'est que j'ai dû me tromper de prenom une fois (uru avec aoi gomen nasai). c'est ma premiére fic et je suis toute fiére XD

* * *

La fin du concert donné par plusieurs artistes était donnée. Chaque artiste se retrouva dans leurs loges respectives. Miyavi était tranquillement dans la sienne, les lumières tamisées, sa guitare à la main il entama un petit Freestyle tout doux quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Kai passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte miya releva la tête. 

- Tu veux quoi avec cet air ?

Kai sortit sa tête de l'entrebâillement et la remplaça par un pack de bière et dit a travers la porte si ça disait a Miya de fêter n'importe quelle chose (ce n'était pas important de trouver une raison de se saouler la gueule entre potes). Miya le regarda et lui dit oui comme si ça paresser tout a fait logique. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et le corps de Kai apparu ; Miya le regarda comme a toutes ses habitudes il avait déjà vu ce corps complètement nu et le faite de le voir habiller lui donner de soudaines envies. Kai passa, fit un clin d'œil à Miya, il avait vu ce regard, et Reita et Ruki apparus.

- Mais vous faite quoi ici vous deux ? Ses plans tombèrent à l'eau mais ça ne faisait rien.

-L'appel de la bière mecs, lâcha Reita en montrant un pack de bière à chacune de ses mains.

Miya rigola et reposa sa guitare. Tous les 4 étaient sur le petit sofa de la loge. Les moqueries fusaient à travers la loge puis Miya dans un moment de ''retour sur terre'' demanda où était passé les deux autres du groupe.

-Euh ben ils ne voulaient pas venir tu sais vous vous connaissez pas beaucoup donc ils pensaient qu'ils allaient faire taches.

-Entre vous comme tache c'est sur que sa risque pas, lâcha Miya en jetant sa bouteille vide dans le ventre de Kai, je vais les chercher.

-Revient vite tu vas nous manquer, dit Ruki d'un ton ironique

Miyavi attrapa un pack de bière pensant en faire un appât et se dirigea vers la loge de gazette.

Toc toc toc… long silence pas de réponse mais Miya entendit des bruits de mouvement à travers la porte.

-Euh salut voisins, je peux entrer ?

-Hein euh non attend, attend on vient.

Miya sentait bien qu'il gênait, mais il valait quand même qu'ils combattent la peur qu'ils avaient pour lui ; il n'allait sûrement pas les mordre, enfin c'était trop tôt.

Uruha vint ouvrir la porte. Miya tomba nez à nez avec lui ; des deux c'était lui le plus surpris ; Uruha était en peignoir de bains, les cheveux et le visage humides. Il devait sûrement être nu sous son peignoir. Miya recula d'un petit pas.

-Euh gomen je vous dérange ?

Uruha et Aoi se regardèrent du coin de l'œil

-Euh non je sortait juste euh….

-de la salle de bain, cria Aoi affolait.

-Oh ok j'ai appris que vous ne vouliez pas faire ma connaissance même pas pour un pack de bière ? dit Miya avec un grand sourire et en tentant le pack de bière.

Uruha le regarda puis regarda Aoi d'un air interrogatif. Aoi fit un grand geste à Miya lui proposant d'entrer. Miya avait gagné une nouvelle bataille. Il entra et s'assit à coté d'Aoi sur le divan de la loge qui était plus grande que la sienne. Aoi était assez mal à l'aise il avait lui aussi le visage humide sûrement dû au concert donné quelque temps avant. Miya s'enfonça plus dans le sofa et Aoi était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Uruha essaya de faire diversion en parlant avec Miya pendant qu'Aoi glissa sa main derrière Miya en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Il le sentait, l'avait dans ses mains, le ramena doucement mais Miya se retourna et vu sa main essayant d'attraper se qui était d'après lui un manche mais un manche de quoi ? de fouet ? oui il mit sa main sur celle d'Aoi et tira le manche de sous le sofa. C'était bien un manche de fouet, il se tourna vers Uruha et Aoi et les regarda d'un air surpris. Aoi chercha une excuse mas il ne savait vraiment pas quoi inventer Uruha lui regarda ailleurs évitant ainsi le regard de Miya. Miya les regarda, la surprise avait disparu et un sourire apparus de son visage.

-Vous êtes pas doué les mecs c'est pas là qu'il faut cacher le matos faut vous trouver une petite cachette.

-Euh mais tu te trompe tu sais y'a que sa euh c'est pas de notre genre

-A bon vous êtes sur ?

Uruha et Aoi restèrent perplexe Miya saisit un papier sur la table et y écrivit son adresse et quelque directions à prendre.

-Tenait, prenait, je vous attend ce soir 23h et pas de retard, les autres ne sont pas obligés d'être au courant.

Miya quitta la loge sans ajouter de mot ne laissant même pas une seconde pour qu'Uruha ou Aoi disent quelque chose.

22h50. Les rues sont dessertes, une voiture de grande marque japonaise est assez mal garer devant une maison tous se qu'il y a de plus ''normale''.

-Et mais t'es sure que c'est ici ? posa Aoi à Uruha, on a vraiment rien à faire ici, on devrait plutôt partir.

-Ouai c'est vrai mais bon d'un certain coté on la bien cherché non ? Uruha chercher à travers ses mots à refouler son envie soudaine et grandissante de l'étranger représenté par Miyavi

-Bon on y va.

-Où ? chez lui ? ou chez nous ?

BIP le portable d' Aoi sonna 23h. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et d'un même geste sortirent de la voiture pour se diriger vers la maison et sonna à la porte. A peine avaient-ils sonné que la porte s'ouvrit Miya sur l'entrebâillement les regardèrent.

-Ah ben vous vous êtes décidés de sortir de la voiture. Ça fais combien de temps environs 10minutes ? Il lâcha un petit rire et poussa le porte pour les laisser entrer.

Miya était contre le chambranle de la porte et sa main tenait celle-ci. Aoi compris qu'il n'allait pas bouger et qu'il fallait passer sous son bras. Uruha ne bougea pas donc il se décida à passer le premier. Miya le laissa passer en resserrant juste un peu son piége. Mais il ne le regarder plus il fixait Uruha qui était toujours dehors, il était un peu coincé se disant qu'il aurait peut être dû plus réfléchir à l'invitation. « Entre faut pas avoir peur je te promet tu pars si tu veux et quand tu veux » Miya tentait de l'amadouer Uruha le regarda dans les yeux et entama chemin inverse.

-Quoi tu pars ? kuso c'est con

-Non je pars pas je vais fermer la porte de la voiture, il revint après avoir entendus le bruit de la sécurité qui se déclenche

-Après toi !

Miya n'avait pas bougé, Uruha tenta de passer mais il referma son piége sur lui. Uruha était coincé dans les bras de Miyavi il ne bougea pas se qui interpella Miya qui en profita donc pour lui caresser le cou. Il ne réagissait pas, Miya fut un peu perplexe il voulait peut être plus donc il lui donna plus. Miya approcha sa tête prés du cou d'Aoi et commença à le lécher du bout de la langue puis de sa main libre caressa son dos. Ses omoplates puis sa colonne et enfin le bas du dos. Uru tremblait et Miya le senti il tremblait car il ne voulait pas dire que les caresses pouvaient lui plaire. Miya fier de cette réaction relâcha son piége et le laissa passer. Uruha le suivit jusqu'au salon où Aoi attendait debout trop timide pour s'asseoir. Miya leurs dit de s'asseoir et que normalement aucun fouet traîner. Il leur proposa de boire un verre ou deux pour se sentir plus à l'aise il regardait surtout Uruha, Aoi n'allait pas posait de problème d'appréhension. L'ambiance n'était pas aux rigolades et Miya le sentait bien donc il proposa un second verre et resservi dans la cuisine 3 verres mais rajouta une petite pilule dans chacun d'eux après tout lui aussi avait bien mérité à une de ces pilule magique. Il revint dans le salon et tandis les verres aux invités qui ne sentirent pas le moindre truc suspect. Une demi heure passa et l'ambiance se détendit ; Miya s'approcha d'Aoi et lui monta dessus. Aoi ne dit pas non il est juste surpris, Miya saisit son verre et le pose puis ouvre sa chemise et commence à le caresser en gardant ses yeux dans les siens. Aoi ne réussi pas et détourna son regard Miya lui pris le visage d'une main et l'obligea à voir se qu'il lui faisait et continua mais descendit plus bas il approcha sa langue sur le torse d'Aoi qui commençait à se crisper de plaisir ses mains n'avait pas bouger des accoudoirs. Il tenta de caresser Miya mais ce dernier lui enleva les mains. Aoi s'était décrisper et commençait à en redemander Miya lui enleva sa chemise et commença à lui faire des caresses buccale sur les tétons, le nombril et un peu partout sur le torse ; il ne lâcha pas du regard Uruha qui les observé silencieusement stupéfait par le pied qu'y prenait son ami. Il voyait que Miya ne le lâchait pas du regard ; ils se regardaient et ne se lâchaient pas de regard quand Aoi lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Miyavi se releva Aoi ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Miya se dirigea vers Uruha et stoppa juste devant lui.

-A ton tour ne t'en fais pas c'est que du plaisir, d'abord je vais me mettre sur toi et tu ne dira rien puis je vais tous doucement enlever ce tee-shirt plus dérangeant qu'autre chose et je te caresserais ensuite je vais t'embrasser là dans le cou parce que j'ai vu que sa te plait et…

-Non

-Quoi comment ça non ?

-Je peux pas, pas ici, il regarda Aoi qui avait repris son verre et les observer

Miya se retourna et vu qu'il les regardait, il sentait bien qu'Aoi gêner Uruha mais s'approcha. L'ombre de Miya s'écrasa sur Uru. Miya commença à se pencher mais Uru se leva, le bouscula, et partit prendre refuge dans la cuisine. Miya fit signe à Aoi de ne pas bouger et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Uruha était au dessus de l'évier son verre à la main, il entendit Miya entrait mais ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Miya s'approcha et se colla contre le dos d'Uru qui ne le repoussa pas. Puis il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et le leva tout doucement, arrivé à mi hauteur il commença à lui dessinait dans le dos avec sa langue. Il enleva le tee-shirt qu'il laissa tomber par terre et brutalement retourna Uruha. Ils étaient tous les deux face a face ; Miya pris les mains d'Uru et les posa le long de l'évier signe qu'il ne voulait aucune intervention de sa part et mit ses propres mains sur la braguette d'Uru qui fit un petit mouvement essayant de repousser Miya mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincu lui même qu'il ne voulait pas. Miya ouvra le jean d'Uru sans enlever ses yeux de son regard puis s'accroupit tout en restant coller contre lui. Uru lâcha un petit bruit mais ne repoussa pas Miya à genoux devant lui la bouche ouverte prés à le prendre mais non il préféra commencer par embrasser, lécher les zones alentours son piercing griffait Uru. Il sentait le pénis d'Uru se durcir prêt de sa joue, il approcha sa main gauche et le prit en pleine main. Uruha eut un sursaut à cet instant mais ne voulait pas arrêter. Miya attendus quelque seconde qu'Uru se reconcentre sur lui et de la langue partis des bourses et remonta tous doucement vers l'extrémité du pénis en érection et le prit dans sa bouche. Uruha eut un moment de doute puis se laissa faire. Miya entrepris une inspiration sèche mais puissante, Uru gémit, Miya continua et Uru gémit plus fort il ne pouvait plus refouler ses sentiments. Miya continua mais plus intensément et plus Uru eut un gémissement important. Miya aimait faire gémir Uru qui avait du mal à rester debout tellement le plaisir était intense. Il se laissa glisser mais Miya le retenait debout. Il continua ses occupations sur le pénis d'Uru qui avait serrer de toute ses forces les bords de l'évier, Miya rigolait intérieurement et Uru avait presque la larme à l'oeil tellement le plaisir était grands. Ça venait la délivrance qui apporter malheureusement avec elle la fin arrivé Miya comme Uru la sentait mais il accéléra encore et les gémissements d'Uru étaient devenus des petits cris qu'il essayait d'enfuir. Aoi se mit contre la porte de la cuisine et observer les deux autres qui ne le déranger plus du tous. Il y eu un cri et Uru éjacula Miya reçu le tout et l'avala d'un seul coup. Miya se releva quand Uru glissa à terre tellement il était ''satisfait''. Miya regarda vers le ciel il avait un petit fils de sperme qui lui coulait de la bouche et s'agroupa à coté d'Uruha. Aoi s'avança prés d'eux leurs envoya un paquet de cigarette un briquet et leur deux verre respectifs. Uruha s'était rhabillé et buvait son verre sans faire trop de bruit ni attirer l'intention. Il était entre Miyavi et Aoi qui s'était assit.

Les minutes passèrent et Miya regarda Uruha et lui dit :

-Uru masturbe le.

-Quoi ? non mais t'es malade

Miya se pencha prés de lui et lui redit les même mots mais en les chuchotant à son oreille « masturbe le pour moi s'il te plait » et il lui lécha l'oreille. Aoi avait entendus et ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Uru ouvrit la braguette d'Aoi et sans le regarder prit son pénis et commença les allés retours. Aoi qui pris plus confiance en lui ; lui dit qu'il ni avait rien de mauvais et qu'il pouvait regarder. Il n'éprouver rien à part un petit frémissement au faite que se soit son ami, Uru, qui le branlé. Uruha se détendit et fit des mouvements plus calme et contrôlé ; Aoi commença enfin à prendre son pied. Miya s'était levé et était désormais assis sur le plan de travaille de la cuisine. Il ordonna à Uru d'arrêter mais Aoi lui dit qu'il n'avait pas fini. Miya le savait il avait vu mais lui dit de se retenir et de s'approcher de lui. Aoi se leva Miya le prit par le jean et le tira vers lui. Miya positionnait Aoi qui se laisser faire. Miya était sur le plan de travaille, Aoi de dos entre ses jambes, il resserra ses jambes sur les hanches d'Aoi qui était maintenant son prisonnier, il fit signe Uruha de se levait et lui tandis un pot de Nutella. Uru surpris le prit l'ouvrit et trempa son doigt dedans pour ensuite le lécher. Miya reprit le pot et y trempa sa main entière pour y prendre une assez grande dose de pâte et barbouilla le corps d'Aoi. Miya mit le pot loin d'Uruha, derrière lui, et lui fit signe en direction du torse chocolaté de son ami. Uru qui avait vraiment envie de Nutella passa son doigt sur le torse d'Aoi qui était toujours entrain de retenir son éjaculation. Miya prit violemment les mains d'Uru et lui refit signe de manger mais avec sa langue ; Uru prit au piége commença à lécher le torse d'Aoi qui se retenait toujours. Miya dit quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aoi mais Uru ne percevais pas quoi ; Aoi fit un oui de la tête. Uruha lécher le corps tartinait, sa langue glissait sur le chocolat que Miya avait mit abusivement. Miya était là Aoi toujours entre ses jambes il regardait Uru lécher amoureusement puis énergétiquement ou goulûment le torse d'Aoi. Aoi vit un signe de la tête à Miya signe qu'elle approchait ; Miya desserra ses jambes, écarta le jean déjà ouvert. Il fit signe à Uru d'arrêter. Miya trempa sa main dans le pot et barbouilla le bas du ventre d'Aoi. Miya regarda Uru et lui dit « finit le ! » mais il ne bougeait pas. Miya qui était plutôt loin d'Uru le tira pour qu'il s'approche et lui redit bouche à bouche « finit le ! » et lui lécha la pâte à tartinait qu'il avait sur la bouche « tu verra ça aura bon goût ». Uru écouta son maître et s'accroupis il commença à pomper Aoi qui se retenait toujours. « C'est bon vas y, Uru n'avale pas » dit tout un coup Miya. Aoi eu enfin le droit de se lâcher en un gémit d'un plaisir libérateur. Uru reçu le liquide et ne l'avala pas comme lui avait ordonner Miya, le goût se fessait ressentir et il eut assez de mal à le supporter, il se releva fasse à Aoi qui n'avait toujours pas fini son petit temps de plaisir. Miya sorti de derrière Aoi et s'approcha d'Uru, il prit Uru par le cou et lui leva la tête puis lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Un fils de sperme coula de la bouche mais Miya l'arrêta avec sa langue. Il remonta le long de la trace laissée et arriva au niveau de la bouche d'Uru ; il trempa sa langue dans la bouche d'Uru comme si c'était un verre puis referma sa bouche.

-C'est bon tu peux avaler je voulais juste goûter.

-Alors ? dit Aoi d'un air curieux

Miya s'approcha de lui, leurs corps étaient collés et il lui lécha les lèvres. Aoi passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fit un geste de la tête du genre de dire « j'ai se goût là ? ». Miya le caressait son corps toujours aussi prés qu'Aoi pouvait sentir que Miya était en érection, excité par ses propres ordres. Miya recula et dit :

-Vous en voulez encore ?

-Quoi ? encore ? s'exclama Uru

-T'en fais pas tu peux partir si…

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que voila quoi

-T'inquiète pas on va prendre soin de toi

Miya regarda Aoi et lui fit signe de le l'aider. Ils s'approchèrent d'Uruha qui n'avait pas trop confiance. Miya lui avait dit qu'ils prendraient soins de lui, oui, mais dans quelles circonstances ? Miya s'approcha et violemment pris Uru dans ses bras, Aoi l'aidait à maintenir Uru au piége. Uruha se débattit ne comprenant pas cette action mais il eut du mal depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Miya, il ne se sentait pas super maître de ses actions. Miya le souleva mais Uru se débattait tellement qu'il dû demander à Aoi d'attraper ses jambes. C'est vrai Uru bouger il rigolait au début pensant qu'il serait reposer vite parterre mais non Miya et Aoi le portaient et commençaient à monter les escaliers. Uruha hurlait se n'était pas se qu'avait dit Miya.

-Allez arrêté maintenant, c'est pas sa que tu m'avait dit Miya

-Arrête si y'a un problème tu…

-Quoi un problème ? mais pourquoi y'aurait un problème ?

-Mais non SI y'a un problème on arrête

Uru se sentit moins à l'aise quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Miya. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir comment pouvait être la chambre, Miya lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux il sentit qu'on le posa sur une surface moelleuse il devina que c'était le lit de Miya ; il se débattait mais plus avec autant de force il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il allait devenir un jouet, Miya et Aoi s'appliquaient à le déhabiller et en firent deux même pour eux. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait nus mais en caleçon. Miya était toujours en érection mais il semblait supporter. Il ne se passa rien, Uruha craignait une mauvaise farce, il entendais du mouvement autour de lui il se tenta à demander se qu'il se passait mais on ne lui répondit pas. Le temps s'emblait être plus long pour lui. Miya revint dans la chambre, où Aoi était entrain de regarder son ami nu au lit, et posa un petit coffre qu'il ouvrit Aoi se rapprocha curieux de tous ce que Miya pouvait posséder.

-Uru, tu veux voir ? dit Miya

-Voir quoi ?

-Ma collection, tu sais si tu veux pas les voir je comprends de toute façon tu les découvrira d'une autre façon

-Quoi ? arrête fait voir, c'est quoi ?

Miya monta sur le lit, contourna sa ''collection '', et se mit à cheval sur Uru puis lui ôta le bandeau des yeux. Uru, après un instant pour s'habituer à la lumière, releva la tête pour mieux voir. Miya qui vu qu'Uru se cassait le cou lui mit un petit oreiller sous la tête. Uru regarda Miya il était redevenu calme, il avait même son petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

-Tu veux que je te montre ma collection ? Dit un Miya à la voix enfantine et fière

-Vas y montre moi

Miya attrapa le coffre et le posa plus prés d'eux.

-Alors voila sa d'abord c'est un fouet, tu connaît hein ?

-Oui, Miya continuait à se moquer d'eux

-Aoi vient toi aussi tu va jouer ; Miya était devenus comme un vrai gamin il fit de grand signe à Aoi qui s'approcha

-Ouai je suis là

-Et avec sa tu peux faire ça, et Miya fouetta Aoi

-Aie kuso t'aurait pu prévenir

-Sa fais si mal ? demanda Uru

-Non regarde répondit Miya qui lui fouetta la cuisse

Miya chercha quelque chose dans son coffre mais ne le trouva pas il se leva du lit puis se posa quelque instant pour réfléchir. Se souvenant il se pencha sous son lit Uru et Aoi toujours en caleçon se demandèrent se qu'il pouvait bien chercher. Miya se redressa et sortit deux longues laisse l'une en anneau de métal et l'autre en cuir. Son sourire de gamin fier de montrer ses joujoux s'était transformé en un sourire très sadique, il tira les deux cordes du lit et un collier apparut au bon de celle en cuir. Uru se rapprocha de Miya qui était toujours à genoux prés du lit, Uru s'assit sur le bord du lit Miya entre ses jambes écartées et attrapa le collier qu'il accrocha autour du cou de Miya. Aoi était toujours sur le lit se réjouissait des tournures que prit la situation. Miya regardait Uru lui mettre le collier sans bouger. Uru ne savait pas quoi faire mais il se dit que c'était un bon début.

-Bon Miya, je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda-il

-Ben je sait pas moi, c'est toi le maître moi je suis ton jouet

-Quoi mais…

-Regarde c'est lui qui a le collier et s'est toi qui lui a mit, dit Aoi pour expliquer la situation à Uru

-Euh… mais je fais quoi ?

-Viens je vais t'aider

Aoi se leva contourna le lit pour rejoindre Uru et Miya, qui avait toujours son visage de neko, il était derrière Miya, il se pencha sur lui pour l'interroger du regard, Miya était d'accord. Aoi saisit la laisse des mains d'Uru et tira Miya loin du lit. Uru assit, observé comment ''ça '' marché. Aoi allongea Miya sur la moquette et lui tendit son pied « lèche-le » Miya pris le pied et s'exécuta.

-Tu vois tu lui fait faire tout ce que tu veux

-Tout ? Uru était surpris mais assez excité par cette idée

-Oui, vient t'a pas envie qu'il te fasse quelque chose ?

Uru s'approcha et manquant d'imagination dit à Miya :

-Euh aboie ?

-Non pas comme ça faut que tu sois ferme sinon il le ferra mal ou pas ; recommence

-… Aboie.

-Whouf whouf !

-Tu vois il le fait, c'est son rôle, Aoi caressa la crinière de Miya signe qu'il était content de son chien.

Uru ne savais pas quoi faire, il ne savait vraiment pas comment ce ''jeu'' pouvais le satisfaire.

-T'as toujours pas saisi ? tu peux tout faire, enfin il peut te faire se que tu veux

-Mais moi je sais pas quoi lui demander.

-Oh kuso tu me soul, toi lève ! maintenant !

-Mais il faut vraiment être violant ?

-C'est euh mon cher Uru l'une des règles

-Ah y'a des règles et tout

-Oui il faut poser des règles pour ne pas avoir de limite

-Ben pourquoi on en pose pas nous ?

-Parce que tu ne les atteindras sûrement pas, lâcha Miya qui était toujours sur le sol.

Aoi frappa Miya, il n'avait pas la parole. Il se tourna ensuite vers Uru et l'encouragea à dire ses premiers ordres, Uru ne savais toujours pas quoi lui demander, il regarder Miya allongé sur le sol et lui dit de se déhabiller. Miya, qui n'était déjà pas beaucoup habillé, enleva son caleçon ; Uru l'observa baissé le bout de tissu jusqu'à qu'une forme apparut entourée de poils. Miya n'était plus en érection, toutes les explications d'Aoi l'avaient comme qui dirait éteint, mais la taille et la forme de son attribut masculin n'avait rien à envier à personne et Uru et Aoi l'avait remarqué. Ils étaient tous les deux bouche bée devant cette proportion et cette forme parfaite et le fait de se dire qu'en érection elle devait être encore plus euh plus entraîna en Uru une envie intense. L'élément déclencheur avait enfin fait son apparition et Uru avait en têtes pleins d'idées. Il prit la laisse des mains d'Aoi et conduit Miya sur le lit « alors comme ça t'es mon jouet ? On va bien s'amuser ». Miya monta sur le lit et Uru fouilla dans le coffre à ''jouets'' et y ressort des menottes et menotta les deux mains de Miya ensemble au dessus de sa tête. Miya était à présent nu sur le lit et menotté, Aoi intéressait observé Uru qui à présent fouillait dans le coffre et y sortit un objet. Il se tourna vers Aoi et l'interrogea du regard Aoi lui dit que c'était un string, Uru le retourna dans tout les sens, ce n'était pas le genre de string qu'il connaissait puis il le jeta par terre il n'en avait pas besoin et continua sa recherche. Il se stoppa, dit à Aoi de ne pas toucher à Miya et sortit de la chambre en direction de la cuisine et revint avec un pot de miel, de Nutella et de la chantilly. Aoi et Miya eut un sourire de plus en plus intéresser par les idées que pouvais avoir Uru. Uru jeta les pots prés de Miya et monta à califourchon sur lui :

-Vois-tu je suis un gourmant, j'aime bien le sucré alors je suis partis dans la cuisine voir se que tu avais et par chance tu as tout le nécessaire. Mon but c'est de le faire monter le plus haut possible jusqu'à que tu n'en puisse plus et ensuite peut être que comme tu l'as dit je te finirais.

-Ah tu à déjà ton plan dans la tête dit Miya.

-Tais toi tu n'as pas ma permission pour parler et en plus tu me laisses même pas finir c'est pas bien, Uru attrapa le fouet et frappa la cuisse de Miya épargnant de peu son pénis.

-Uru fait attention c'est l'une des règles qu'on va instaurer : pas de fouet dans les couilles Aoi venait de parler pour Miya

-Oui, oui si tu veux, je peux finir maintenant ? c'est pas possible c'est moi le maître non ? dit Uru se retournant vers Miyavi, donc comme je te disais je vais d'abord manger si sa te dérange pas, oh question bête t'as pas à donner ton avis.

Uru attrapa les pots et sortit de dessus Miya pour étaler là où il le voulait les différentes matières sucrées. Il mit du miel sur le torse de Miya l'étala méticuleusement puis changea de pot et mit du Nutella sur le pénis il l'étalait avec son index il tournait autour, il fessait avec son doigt les mêmes gestes que sa langue pour Aoi tout à l'heure. Miya éprouva un frémissement et Aoi le regarda et lui dit « il est encore plus agile avec sa langue ». Uru n'interrompis pas son étalage, il prit la chantilly, le secoua si énergétiquement qu'il bougeait le lit. Il mit la chantilly sur la bouche de Miya et ajouta une goutte de miel « pour la douceur ». Il reposa le tout parterre et commença à lécher ; il commença par le torse, c'est vrai qu'il était agile, s'appliquant plus particulièrement au partit qu'il avait le plus couvertes : tétons, nombril. Il releva la tête, Miya le regarder excité, il avait du miel sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Uru fit signe à Aoi de s'approchait et l'embrassa sur le cou, les lèvres et les lécha ensuite. Miya regardait, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il montait de plus en plus. Uru se repencha sur Miya et fit signe à Aoi de finir le torse et il descendit vers le pénis qu'il dégusta ; Miya était là sous les léchouilles qui l'excitait de plus en plus, il se tortillait mais Uru le maîtrisa ; sa langue tournait autour du pénis de Miya plus occupé à lécher la nourriture qu'a donner du plaisir. Uru se redressa, fit signe à Aoi de le laisser finir seul et remonta sur Miya, il sentait que l'excitation de Miya montait et il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il se pencha et lécha le cou de Miya qui continuait à se tortiller de plaisir, Uru se dirigea ensuite aux lèvres de Miya et à la chantilly qu'il prit d'un coup de langue. La bouche de Miya était entrouverte et il y glissa donc sa langue pour prendre la chantilly qui aurait pu y tomber ; Miya ouvrit sa bouche et sortit sa langue pour embrasser Uru qui se releva et lui prit le cou entre les mains et, après avoir fait un regard à Miya lui dissant qu'il n'avait aucun droit à faire ça, lui, lui glissa la langue dans la bouche et lui roula une pelle. Uru de redressa, il glissa sa main dans l'entre jambe de Miya pour voir où en était son processus et il se dit qu'il pouvais aller plus haut. Il se leva et dit :

-Miya, je sais pas se que tu en dis mais le sucre sa colle ne ? Aoi toi aussi tu doit être plein de Nutella j'ai pas tout prit tout à l'heur.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Bon ben Miya tu vas nous conduire à la salle de bain.

Miya conduit Aoi et Uru dans la salle de bain il était toujours nu les mains menottées et tenus en laisse par Uru. Arrivé dans la salle de bain Uru lui dit d'aller lui chercher une bière. Miya descendit dans la cuisine et remonta avec la bière, Uru était entrain de déhabiller Aoi, il attrapa la bière que Miya lui tendait et s'assit sur les toilette ordonnant à Miya de laver Aoi. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans la douche, Miya alluma l'eau et commença à laver le torse d'Aoi. Uru les observé sa bière dans la bouche. Miya fit ensuite glisser sa main entre les jambes d'Aoi et frotta ; la douche était petite pour eux deux ils était donc très proches et Aoi sentit que le pénis de Miya montait toujours. Après avoir terminer Miya fit signe à Uru qu'il était propre. Aoi sortit de la douche et laissa entrer Uru :

-Tu sais Miya, il parait que je tiens mal l'alcool mais pour te dire la vérité je peux pas te dire si c'est vrai vu que je me souviens de rien. Tu veux que je te raconte se que j'ai fais un jour qu'en j'était bourré ?

-Euh oui pourquoi pas

-Et ben j'ai failli me faire une vieille. Ah l'alcool c'est pas bien pour la santé non mais t'imagine l'état dans lequel j'aurais été au réveille ? donc si je te fais des trucs dit toi que c'est cette foutu bière.

Uru avait un sourire sadique au coin de la bouche, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Uru retourna sa bière « oh ben elle est vide » dit-il avec un air faussement surpris. Puis il attrapa la paume de douche et alluma l'eau chaude et mouilla Miya. « C'est chaud ? ». La réponse de Miya ne l'intéressait pas, il passa sa main et modifia la chaleur de l'eau. Il enleva son caleçon et entra dans la douche, il avait toujours sa bière vide dans la mains, Miya avait une supposition de la prochaine utilité de la bouteille et ne pus s'imaginé Uru, timide et coincé au début, lui faire sa. Uru tenait la bière et la paume de douche dans sa main gauche, de la droite il lava le torse de Miya. Il le caressa, s'attardant plus sur les tétons, il tourné autour les fessant ainsi durcir puis il descendit au niveau du nombril de Miya qui était rentré il y mit son doigt dans le trou. Mais se n'étaient pas vraiment les zones qui l'intéressé et il se dirigea vers la zone dite. Il s'approcha de plus de Miya il était à présent contre lui, leurs deux corps se touchés et juste la main d'Uru séparé les deux pénis. Uru était excitait mais Miya commençait à atteindre ses limites. Uru laissa tomber la paume de douche qui arrosa leurs pieds, il tenait à présent l'attribut de Miya dans sa main et le tripota sans la regarder, il avait ses yeux dans ceux de Miya qui frémissait sous ses caresses. Uru regarder Miya d'un air neutre presque amusé par le faite qu'il le tenait et le maîtrisait d'une mains. Uru n'avait pas oublié bouteille et violemment il retourna Miya et plaqua son corps brûlant contre le mur carrelé froid. Il lécha le goulot de la bouteille et, sans prévenir, l'enfonça dans l'étroit orifice de Miya qui fut surpris et poussa un cri de mal être. Uru s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota « ah l'alcool c'est pas bon pour la santé », il laissa entrer la bouteille calmement dans l'orifice de Miya qui éprouvé une sensation de douleur mais qui le fessait quand même jouir. Uru fit tourné la bouteille il avait toujours la bouche près de l'oreille il lui léchait et lui disait des mots pour la calmer. Aoi qui avait prit la place d'Uru sur les toilette regarder il était partis chercher une cigarette et à son retour était tombé sur cette scène. Il compatissait à la douleur de Miya mais ne pus s'empêcher d'éprouver une envie de prendre la place d'un des deux. Miya s'était penchait inconsciemment et Uru était à présent penché sur lui.

-T'éprouves quoi ?je sens que ça viens non ?

-Oui c'est vrai ça viens repondu miya le soufle coupé

Uru fessait des petits mouvements avec la bouteille.

-Tu sais après que tu jouisses tu serras libre, tu n'aura plus ce collier, je veux juste que cette bouteille te fasse jouir.

-Et je pourrais faire tous se que je veux ?

-Ouai mec tu s'ras libre

Uru accéléra les mouvements à présent lui aussi prenait son pied en le fessant prendre à Miya. La fin approchait Uru continuait et Miya se mit à crier il ne se retenait pas, après tout c'était chez lui, puis ils atteignirent l'extase. Dans un grand cri Miya se lâcha sur le mur et Uru sur la fesse gauche de Miya. Uru retira délicatement la bouteille et Miya s'accroupit la douleur sourde apparut, il prit la paume de douche et se releva doucement pour ne pas rappeler la douleur, il passa l'eau sur lui puis tendis la paume à Uru qui était lui contre le mur opposé et sortit de la douche, de la salle de bain, alla, en marchant bizarrement, dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit. Uru et Aoi était toujours dans la salle de bain, Uru sous la douche entrain de se laver et Aoi assit sur les chiottes.

-T'es pas allez trop loin là Uru tu crois ?

-Mais j'en sais rien Aoi tu m'as dit que je pouvais tout lui faire alors

-Oui mais j'aurai jamais pensé que…

-Bon viens on va le voir

Aoi et Uru partirent en direction de la chambre de Miya nu comme des vers. Ils entrèrent, Miya n'avait pas bougé et ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

-Euh Miya ? interrogea Uru

-Kuso Uru mais t'a vu se que tu ma fait ?

-Euh gome…

-C'était trop bon !

-Hein ! euh…

-Le seul truc c'est que j'ai trop mal au cul

-Ouai c'est sur avec se qu'il t'as enfoncé, Aoi lui envoya la bouteille et Miya la regarda avec un grand sourire

-Les mecs vous comprendrez faut que je reprenne mes esprits

-Tu veux qu'on parte ? c'était les premiers mots d'Uru après la Scène à Miya et qui avaient un peu de sens

-Hein non restez mais laissez moi un peu de temps et puis tu sais s'que t'as dit Uru qu'après je ferais se que je veux ?

-Euh ouai j'me souviens

-Et ben t'éloigne pas

-Ah moi je vais joué les spectateurs cool c'est mieux que dans les films, plaisanta Aoi.

Miya rigolait avec lui, Uru lui se demandait plutôt quelle idée Miya avait derrière la tête. Aoi ouvra la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la terrasse après avoir remit son caleçon pour ne pas attraper froid, Uru qui ne voulait pas rester seul avec Miya mit son caleçon et partit le rejoindre. Ils s'allumèrent une cigarette et regardèrent les étoiles. Les minutes passèrent Uru était entrain d'essayer de faire le vide en lui, tous ces événements avaient déclenchait en lui un sentiment étrange pour Miya mais il voulait effacer ce sentiment de sa tête. Il ne savait pas quelle heur il pouvait bien être chez les gens normaux chez eux la notion du temps avait disparut.

Miya apparut tous un coup et se pencha vers Uru « t'as pas oublié ! » et il lui passa le collier autour du cou puis le tira contre le mur de la terrasse. Il fit signe à Aoi de s'approcher et de le caresser et violemment ordonna à Uru de l'exciter. Miya était entre Aoi et Uru qui à présent l'embrasser, le lécher et même pour Aoi et son piercing le griffer. Miya releva Uru et lui lécha le cou, les lèvres et glissa sa langue entre. Miya plaqua Uru violemment contre le mur et poussa Aoi ; ils n'étaient plus que eux deux. Il enleva le caleçon d'Uru puis le sien et arrêta d'embraser Uru.

-Moi quand je fais ça je n'utilise aucun objet juste moi. Tu veux que je te montre quel effet sa fait quand c'est ''naturelle'' ?

-Euh j'ai pas trop le choix non ? plaisanta Uru toujours un peu stone.

-Euh ouai c'est vrai

Miya s'approcha encore plus d'Uru, leurs corps fusionnaient presque, Uru sentait le pénis de Miya tellement proche de lui qu'il pouvait presque ressentir l'excitation de Miya. Miya enfonça son index et son auriculaire dans la bouche d'Uru et les fit tourné autour de sa langue, il les ressortit et comme Uru l'avait fait pour la bouteille il enfonça son index dans l'anus d'Uru qui eut un sursaut c'était la première fois pour lui et Miya ni allait pas de main morte disons qu'il se vengeait légèrement pour la bouteille qu'il sentait toujours. Miya voyait qu'Uru sentait le coup passer et ne voulait pas qu'il en garde un mauvais souvenir donc il l'embrassa pour le cajoler. Après qu'Uru se soit calmé, il enfonça son auriculaire et Uru se sentait à nouveau contracté. Miya qui regretter de ne pas avoir mit les deux doigts en même temps recommença à calmer Uru sous les baissers qui se voulait plus doux, poussés et excitant. Miya commença à bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur d'Uru l'embrassant pour détourner son intention sur se qu'il pouvait se passer plus bas. Miya remplaça tout doucement ses doigt par son pénis qui était bien plus large que ses doigts et qui risquer de faire ''mal'' à Uru. Après que ses doigts furent remplaçait par son engin il montra ses doigts à Uru qui compris que c'était partit. Miya mit la jambe d'Uru autour de lui et commença les vas et viens de manière calme au début puis accéléré, Uru suivait le rythme même si la douleur était toujours présente il commençait à gémir de plaisir. Miya arrêta de l'embrasser et le regarda gémir sous ses mouvements Uru se retenait, ils étaient tout de même dehors est le matin se rapproché.

-Uru ne te retient pas c'est un ordre. Toi tu voulais me faire bander et bien moi j'vais te faire hurler.

Puis il accéléra ses mouvements et les gémissements se transformèrent peu à peu en cris retenus et peu à peu la retenue disparut. Uru à présent hurlait de plaisir sur la terrasse de Miya au soleil levant et Miya rigolait de plaisir. Aoi lui s'était posé contre la rambarde et commençais à se toucher de plaisir.

-Hurle oui vas-y hurle, cria Miya

-Miya… continu… t'arrête pas… ah…ahhh

-Eh Uru, Uru sa vas hou hou Uru sa vas ?

Uru se réveilla en sursaut Aoi était à coté de lui.

-Oh mec tu ma fais peur t'es tous humide, sa vas ?

I-l est où Miyavi

-Quoi mais il est pas là

Uru se redressa

-Mais on est

-Dans la loge oui et les autre ils sont dans la loge de Miya, tu te souviens ? arrête tu me fais peur là Uru.

Toc toc toc… Uru se leva précipitément pour aller ouvrir à la porte qu'on frappait depuis un moment.

-Euh salut voisins, j'peux entrer ?

-Euh attend attend on vient

Uru se précipita à la porte, Aoi lui était sur le sofa à jouer à la console. Uru ouvrit la porte et Miya apparut avec un pack de bière à la main.

Owari

Maintenant on aime ou on n'aime pas. Si on aime c'est bien, si on n'aime pas la fin et ben on lit l'autre et si on n'aime pas l'histoire ''eh ben pourquoi tu lis jusqu'au bout baka''

02h07 heur du crime

Ohhh la malade

02h15

Fin alternative

Pour se qui aime pas

tadaaaa

Aoi lui s'était posé contre la rambarde et commençais à se toucher de plaisir.

-Hurle oui vas-y hurle, cria Miya

-Miya… continu… t'arrête pas… ah…ahhh

Miya fessait hurler Uru. Il éjacula sur son ventre et Miya en fit de même en lui. Ils restèrent l'un emboîté dans l'autre quelques instants puis Miya ressortit délicatement. Miya qui rigolé toujours passa ses doigts dans l'éclaboussure sur le ventre d'Uru qui commençait à couler sur le sol, lécha son index puis essuya son majeur sur les lèvres d'Uru et son auriculaire sur celles d'Aoi qui venait lui aussi de se soulager. Miya se pencha, et suça la goutte qui menaçait de tomber du pénis d'Aoi pour aller rejoindre les autre au sol. Il se redressa et l'embrassa goulûment, comme si ils étaient en plein fan service. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la maison

-Je sais pas vous mais moi je suis crevé. On va dormir ?

Le soleil se levé, les fleurs bourdonnées, le pays se réveillé et tout les 3 partir se coucher dans le lit de Miya. Uru et Aoi s'essuyèrent et entrèrent sous les couettes de Miya. Ils se blottir tous les 3 nus les uns contre les autres. Quelques minutes après, ils dormait profondément comme des gamins leurs portables vibrait mais le sommeille était le plus fort.

Re- owari

Voila a fini enfin a refini

H : 02h30

Je signe et tout

Ajousan amai 

lool

laissez des review


End file.
